Grace
by Fangy
Summary: Richard Grayson has everything he could want in life and more. But sometimes life takes unexpected turns for the worst. This isn't a story about Richard, this is a story about who he left behind. And how they pick up the pieces after he's gone. And a daughter, who takes on the mantle of Nightwing and has interesting run ins with a certain one eyed mercenary. (Drabble)
1. Chapter 1

**SO I have a one shot Drabble thing, mostly based around Slade and Robin, most apprentice based, some not so much. Just ya know... drabble.**

**Anyways I did a one shot with this OC named Grace who was Richards and Barbaras daughter, who eventually takes up the mantle of Nightwing, and it tells of the tales of her interesting run ins with a certain one eyed mercenary. Anyways I liked it, people liked it, so I did a few more...**

**I have a few more ideas for this and for the most part people kinda like Grace... kinda. So I decided to give her her own little dabble spot. SO the original drabble spot can go back to being Slade and Robin based. HUZZAH!**

**The first chapter I kinda wanted to do most on the beggings of Graces life...and being the daughter of Nightwing, to the end where she becomes Nightwing... sorta thing.**

**So Slade will show up. Like next Chapter. Again this is not a HUGE story, it's just small chapters. Thank you!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Richard Grayson was many things in his life. But he never thought he would be a father. True, he had always wanted kids. A family to call his own. But his love life always had a bit of a flair to it. Seriously, he even dated an alien princess for a few years before the both of them called it off. And every day since, he had been thankful he and Star had remained good friends. But to be honest, he never thought he'd actually settle down.

The mother of his child, his lovely wife, Barbara. They had known each other for years. Then one day they just hit it off, the two never looked back. Seemed he had a thing for red heads.

But now, about three years later, here they were in the hospital, and Barbara was in labor. And he was right there beside her.

The moment she was born, her cries startled the both of them. Barbara held their daughter and laughed. She told him, "She has your eyes." she smiled as she looked upon their daughter. "Your eyes, and your messing black hair." He smiled, this kid was going to be trouble. "What are we going to call her?" she looked up to Dick and smiled.

None of the names they had pre-picked seemed to suit the little bundle. "I know." He carefully plucked the little girl from her mothers arms. "She seemed so insistent on waking us both up at three in the morning, only to grace us with her presence now. Miss all high and mighty huh?" He looked at his little daughter for a bit longer. "How about Grace?"

Barbara smiled. "It has a nice ring to it."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Two years old. And he called it when she was born. This kid is trouble. He had told her how many times? He didn't know anymore. Do NOT draw on the walls with your markers. Thankfully the markers were easy to get off since they were washable. However, the paint she used one day was not. He remembered calling home to the manor, only to get Bruce, and quickly telling him he needed Alfred or Barbara was going to kill him.

Perplexed, Bruce handed the line to the Butler, who ensured the young father that there was a easy method of getting the paint off of the walls.

Later on that week, Bruce showed up at his door with a childs easel with a large roll of paper, including paints and brushes for Grace. He even laid a white sheet he had bought, under the easel. Put a bright colored painting smock over her head and wiped out the paint set and let the kid go to town.

Richard was beside himself.

"This way she won't be marking up your walls." Bruce had chuckled at Richards dismay. He smiled back however. Bruce was never the greatest of father figures. But the man always tried his best. But it seemed that the role of Grandfather might suit him better.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Richard was pretty excited for today, Grace was four years old, and he had been meaning to introduce his daughter to some very important people for the past year. However, life and work had just been getting in the way. If Nightwing wasn't busy, then the Titans most certainly were.

However, currently, none of them were busy. All of them were avaliable. So Richard had to make this work. So he and Barbara booked time off of their day jobs and went on a vacation, although Nightwing and Batwoman never really took a vacation. If the Titans needed help, they would "miraculously" appear in Jump City. Although he already knew the Titans could handle anything thrown at them. Hopefully the city would remain quiet for awhile. No big villains, no big drama, would be idea.

It was a bit of a drive to Jump City, but as soon as he entered the area, the fresh ocean air hit him like a ton of bricks, and he was taken back in time. He had so many good memories in this city.

Grace had her eyes on the ocean. "Ocean!" she cried. Dick kind of frowned however, when his daughter seem to care more about the ocean then the Giant T he had pointed out. Barbara only chuckled at him.

They had parked under the tower, right beside Cyborgs own car. The place hadn't changed that much. But, it seemed Cyborg had been taking care of things, just like he asked of him when he left the team to go solo.

He and his little family stepped into the elevator, he pressed the button for the main floor, and soon enough the doors closed, the elevator started to hum as it lifted them up to their destination.

With Grace in arms, he stepped out of the elevator when it's doors swung open, only to find himself bombarded by his friends.

"DUDE!" Beastboy went in for a hug before he noticed the newest addition. "AND DUDETTE!" He placed Grace on the floor and Beast Boy instantly turned himself into a bunny and hopped over to the child.

"Bunny!" she bellowed, as she walked over to the strange green rabbit and began to give it pets.

"Yooo, my man what is up!?" Cyborg roughly grabbed his friend and forced him into a hug. "And hey Mrs. whoop ass." he and Barbara did a fist pump. It seems there was smiles all around. Richard even spyed one on Raven.

"Oh this is glorious! It is so good to see you two again."

"We even cleaned out your room for you!" Richard laughed and then looked oddly at his robotic friend. "Clean it up? What were you using it for after I left."

"Oh nothing, just... storage."

"Really?"

"He wanted to turn it into a gaming room. Cyborg and Beast Boy had bought a lot of broken Pinball machines for cheap, hoping to one day fix them."

Beast Boy transformed back and picked up the little girl. "Hey we tried to fix them. Just... didn't go as planned."

Richard look at his two friend, baffled. "So no games room I suppose?"

Cyborg shrugged. "The girls threw everything away." Starfire giggled and Raven shrugged. Richard smiled. Some things never seemed to change.

Cyborg had cooked on the BBQ that night, and he had Beast Boy had their usual arguement, Grace had found her way around to endearing herself to everyone. Beast Boy had loved her from first sight. Over the next week the two were caught goofing off and playing around. She loved to hang out with Cyborg and his computers, and usually started to use the mouse and start clicking on things for him.

Starfire was his ex...and he had to admit he was worried a little bit about how the alien princess would take to the little girl. But in the end he didn't know why he bothered to worry. Grace and Starfire hit it off right away. Kori loved Grace. She took her shopping with her a couple of times, and each time she had returned with something else that "Aunty Starfire" had bought her.

Raven was not as hard as he thought either. Grace loved her story times before bed. And books were Ravens specialty. So when Grace had taken a interested, Raven was more then happy to share her lap as she leviated and read to her each night they were in the tower.

Richard couldn't ask for anything more. Things seemed perfect for once.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Grace was ten. Where had his little girl gone? Now she was this tall, talking, monster. And no matter how adorable she was, she had a sharp tongue that got her in more trouble then it was worth. He supposed he could see where Alfred was going with the whole "She's just like you" thing.

She was into video games, and slowly she was getting herself into anime. Mostly of the pokemon variety. A fandom of hers that also slid over into the video games, which was unfortunate for him and his wallet.

Richard used to be so good at video games to, now his own daughter was handing him his ass on a silver platter, and bing cocky about it to. Tonight they were supposed to play a few rounds of Mario Party. But Richard had an unexpected visitor in town, one that he would have to deal with soon. He knew that when Deathstroke was in town, nothing ever went as planned, in fact everything went pretty much according to Slades plan, and not his own.

"I'm sorrry honey, but not tonight. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Grace turned around, she had her arms crossed, and a pout on herface." But Dad, we always play Mario Party tonight."

Richard bent down to her level. "I know sweetheart, but Nightwings gotta take care of some stuff."

She looked up to her father, the pout slowly disappearing. "Someones gonna get hurt?"

He smiled. "I'm gonna make sure no one does ok?" The little girl nodded her understanding. "Raincheck?" she quickly spouted out. "Yea. Promise ok?" Grace smiled at her father before giving him a hug. "Stay safe Daddy."

Later that night, Grace had woken up as her father had gotten home, she snuck out of bed and stepped out of her room and sat on the stairs, listening to the ongoings of downstairs. It seems once again he had come home all bloody and with a few broken bones. Her father had always said that while he had greatly improved with his skills since his days as Robin, Deathstroke was still a tough opponent. But he was grateful he could hold more of his own against him these days.

"You need to stop going after Deathstroke without backup. Bruce is just a call away, and you know he's also dealt with the mercenary before."

Richard waved it off. Barbara smacked him on the shoulder which caused him to flinch. "I'm serious, your not Robin anymore, running off to fight Deathstroke solo. You got nothing to prove you know that right?"

"I know, I know, guy just gets under my skin."

"Well you have to stop letting him in there."

Barbara sighed. "I wish sometimes I could help you. Batwoman really hasn't seen any action in awhile."

Richard peeled his mask off. "Miss kicking ass?"

"Sometimes..."

"Sometimes?"

"Ok a lot. But still... you're not getting any younger Dick, please stop pushing yourself to these extremes. You have a daughter."

"And the guy that Slade was contracted to kill... he has one to. And thanks to me, he is able to see her again. I may not be able to put Slade behind bars, but I can do what I can."

She shook her head. "Alright, let's get you up to bed. And no snoring. Or I will kick even your busted ass out of the bed."

Richard snorted. "Yes Ma'am."

As soon as she heard that, Grace silently picked herself up from the stairs and quietly moved to her room and plunked herself into bed. Hopeing all the while, her parents didn't catch her in the process.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Grace had just turned seventeen. She had good friends, she was doing well in school. Her father was training her in martial arts and self defense. And she had picked up a after school class regarding ancient history, which she thrived in.

Her life was pleasent.

It was the last week of school, and her folks were already making plans to visit Jump City and spend time with the Titans for a couple of weeks. Which to her meant beaches, and cute boys. She really couldn't wait for the summer to begin.

But things change.

She got a phone call from her mother as she was leaving the school. "You need to come home, right now."

"What, but mom I got-"

"Your father... he's been shot. Grandpa's got him, but... just come home."

Graces eyes went wide. "Ok" she said before hanging up and pocketing the phone. "What the hell!" her mind screamed. "No no no nooo!"

Grace flung open the front door in a panic. "Mom!" she bellowed while looking for her. She heard soft crying coming from the living room. She walkd in and found her mother curled up on the couch. She looked up to her daughter and motioned her to come towards her.

"Mom... where's Dad?"

Barbara looked to her daughter, the spitting image of her husband. She smiled for her benefit. "Honey... Dad..." she couldn't put anything into words. There was no way to be gentle about this. "Grandpa Bruce just called me." she sniggled. "The wounds were very severe..."

"What!? Mom Nooo!"

"They tried everything sweety."

"Mom." tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "But dad... no one could ever take down Dad..."

"This time someone did."

Grace callopsed into her mothers arms. The two of them comforted each other through the night.

The next morning, Bruce had stopped by for a visit. He was so stricken, and so lost. She had never seen her grandfather like that ever before.

He hugged her that day, like he had never hugged her ever before. And he kept telling her how sorry he was. That it was his fault. He couldn't help him in time. Grace wanted to thrash around and blame everyone for her fathers death. But where did that get anyone? Instead she wrapped her arms around her grandfathers form and hugged him in return.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**SO the next few chapters are gonna be the same ones from like.. the drabble spot, but I'm gonna fix them up a bit. And then obviously add more chapters as I go along...**

**PLS LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I got cookies!**

**Thanks again**

**-Fangy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here. Some of you may have already read this in the drabble section, but I'm moving it here, and keep the other drabble stuff for TT Robin and Slade angsty shit. Also edited it a bit.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The wounds were still fresh. And everytime she thought about it, the knife dug deeper. She tried to push it away. She really did. But it kept coming back up. It was so recent, so fresh in her mind, it was literally three days ago, and no one knew how to cope. It was like something impossible happened. He was never supposed to die, he was too good for that... But it still happened.

She remembered the funeral. So full of people he knew, people that loved him. People from her grandfathers life that knew her father, the higher end of society. And then her grandfather himself. He seemed so distant. But he always had a smile for her. Tears would well up in his eyes when he looked upon her, possibly being reminded of her father. Grandfather Bruce was always a hard book to read from her point of view, and although he was harsh most of the times... he just loved his family. This was hard on him, and she knew he probably blamed himself for it. Alfred didn't look any better.

She was always told she looked a lot like him. The dark hair, the blue eyes, the smile. She was Dick Graysons daughter through and through. Apparently even had his captivating presense that drew so many to him. Like her father, she never had a hard time finding friends.

The other people that attended the funeral were many members of the Justice Leaugue, many she knew, but the most important people there to her were the Titans. Her fathers beloved team. Even after becoming Nightwing, he still stole time to spend with the Titans. Her mother, Barbara, still encouraged him to keep connections with his old team, along with introducing their daughter to them.

She was four. But she still remembered that day. They all fell in love with her, they all wanted to hold her and play with her. It was a good day.

Grace was seventeen now.

Kori'ander, Garfield, Victor, and Raven looked to her at the funeral with such grief in their eyes, as they were trying to pull themselves together for her benefit. She walked over to them and cried.

Three days later and she was still crying.

She missed him.

So much, and she would give anything to see him again.

But that was impossible. So she visited his grave again. Gotham cities cemetry was old, but she knew where to find him. He was on a bit of a hill, and when his grave came into sight she noticed a man standing over the tombstone. Perhaps he knew her father? He must of, since he put some flowers on the grave. She had never seen him before. But then again, her father knew a lot of people. Maybe this was just one of the many she never met.

The man turned to face her. He had silvery white hair and a goatee, and strangly enough a eye patch over his right eye. He smiled at her, his aura was not demeaning, simply peaceful.

"Did you know Richard?"

Grace wandered up to the grave. She took a deep breath. "Yea... you can say that."

"You seem pretty young, student of his? I heard he taught some material arts now and then."

"Not exactly. But he did teach me some things I suppose." she gave a small smile at the memories of her dad teaching her how to defend herself. "I suppose he taught me some moves."

"Interesting."

There was silence between the two for a few moments before the younger broke it.

"Richard Grayson was my father."

"Oh, I see. Then I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Oh... thanks... I guess."

The two figures over looked the tombstone. Richard Grayson. Beloved Husand and Father. She chocked as she read it. This was a lot harder then she thought it would be. Steering her emotions away. She looked up the man and became curious.

"How... did you know my father?"

The man looked down at her with a smile. "Old acquaintances, we were never really on the same side of the fence most of the time. We faught a lot. But we always remained connected some way or another. It is a shame he is gone."

Grace sighed. "Yea..."

"Well I should be leaving, the sun will be setting soon, and I have places to be. It was nice meeting you...?" The man held his hand out.

"Oh..." she shook his hand in return. "it's Grace."

"Ahh Grace. You know your father had such an amazing Legacy, it would be a shame if no one picked up where he left off." He smiled at her before taking his leave. And soon enough it was just her. She stood there for a moment and thought it over of what exactly he had said. "What?" she muttered to herself. Who was that guy? She should of asked for his name. She really should have. But at the moment he didn't seem so bad... but the last thing he said...

Did he know?

Did this man know her father was Nightwing? He wasn't a hero. She would of reconized him if he were. Then how did he know... Unless... this man was one of her fathers enemies. "Shit." she muttered.

She had to get home, she had to tell her mother, she had to tell... someone. Grace looked down to the grave. "Dad. I'm sorry, I think I just fucked up." She took a deep breath and regardless she smiled. "I miss you Dad."

She heard gunshots in the distance. The city had one less protector and she knew her grandfather would be on the prowl tonight. And she knew he was going to let off some steam if any criminal dare pass him. But her grandfather was getting older... and she worried about him. She sighed. The thought came to her as she thought over and over about what the man had said to her. She looked down to the earth below her. "Maybe I should do right by you dad. Mom would kill me... but maybe... it's what I should do..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So yea... I'm gonna do the next few ones and then... just have this just dedicated to the Graceverse lol**

**Later**

**-Fangy**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next part. Yep... Emmm... COOKIES! nomnomnomnom**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been three years.

Three years ago to this date that she took up the mantle of Nightwing. Grace wasn't sure if her father would be proud or not. Her mother most certainly was, albeit she was also incredibly worried for her. It took awhile for her mother to accept the idea, to accept exactly what her own flesh and blood wanted to do. Not like she could talk. Although she hung up the suit and cape a few years back... She knew however, that if Richard were still here... he'd still be out there in the Nightwing get up, saving the innocent, fighting the bad guys. He would never give up on the people. In his eyes there was always someone to fight for. Grace was the same. All she wanted to do was help.

Eventually, in one form or another, her mother found peace with it. However, her grandfather was still pretty upset with her choice. He told her she was throwing her life away, that she should go to school, which she was really. Student by day, Nightwing by night.

In the end he was still upset with her. But it was her choice and he knew it. In time he too began to accept it, but he was still very vocal about it.

Grace didn't hold it against him though. Being Nightwing was dangerous. She could get killed, just like her father. And everyone knew that Richard was by far the favored son. No matter how many fights ands squabbles those two got into. It never changed the fact they were family first. Bruce just didn't want to go through a loss like that again. He didn't want to loose any more family.

Grace sighed and stood on top of a building, looking down onto the busy streets below. She was in for it tonight she knew. She had already stopped one shooting, and two bank robberies. It seemed everyone was thriving tonight in Gotham city. And she hadn't run into her grandfather yet.

Which was dissapointing to say the least.

Regardless of whatever was going on, her grandfather always seemed to make time to check in on her. Sometimes they would chat and exchange some friendly banter or information. Other times they even worked on a case together. But his absense tonight was, although not unusual, it was missed.

It also gave her the feeling that something was wrong. She grew worried, but then reminded herself she was worried about Batman. He was fine, she was sure.

The busy streets below her buzzed with exceitment. It was probably only around eleven in the evening. Not late for Gotham. All in all, things below seemed fine.

"Maybe I should check another area-"

"Why not stay awhile?"

Nightwing spun around on her heels and was shocked to see a man before her. "Who are you?" The hero automatically went into defensive mode.

The man chuckled. She took in everything about her newest opponent. He had multiple weapons. Swords, guns, combat knives. He stood high, with his hands clasped behind his back. "Defiently military background." she thought to herself. Her eyes laid upon his metal mask, the right side was black while the other was orange with a sharp black outline for his singular eye. "Also creepy as fuck." she thought.

"I see you took my advice, atleast you're not as stuborn as your father was."

"Who are you?"

"The same question?"

"You never answered it."

"I'm not here to kill you if that's what you think."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Curiosity."

'What?"

The man slowly began to circle her, and she was still in a defensive stance, she knew then and there, that this did not bode well for her. "I wanted to see for myself, how much like your father you truly are." Graces eyes widened a bit before she saw his fist coming her way, which she quickly dodged.

"Good reflexes."

"You knew my father?"

"Yes, as I told you before however, we were never on the same side of the fence. Although I did have great respect for him."

Another punch, then a kick. She was being pushed back. This wasn't good. Who the hell was this guy to have such amazing reflexes and strength? It boggled her mind.

Nightwing tried to throw a few punches herself but all her attacks were blocked, and in return when he threw something her way she blocked his, somtimes just barely though. She was getting angry at herself, and kind of messy. Her father would be so displeased.

"You're good, but you get sloppy to fast. And let your temper get the better of you. Much like you're father, no wonder he's dead. Maybe you'll soon follow."

That was it, whoever this guy was, he was going to go down. Nightwing psuhed back and then began a serious barrage of punches and kicks, all of them with a good amount of impact behind them. All of them would of thrown a normal human onto their ass by now.

It was when she found a entry point that she took it in an instant and landed a good solid punch on the man. Her knuckles now ached after they had clashed with his metal mask. He staggered back and gave a laugh. It started small, then it grew into something more boisterous.

"And there is is!"

She stood there, taking deep breaths, lost in a void full of questions. She knew this man from somewhere.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"We met once."

It started to come together now.

"You were there that day. At my fathers grave." The man chuckled at her. "You knew my father because you were one of his enemies."

The man across from her took a deep breath. "I did know your father, and yes we were enemies. A lot of the time. There was times we were allies."

Grace really didn't know what to make of this.

"There was a point in time I wanted your father to switch sides, I offered him so much. Power, wealth, knowledge, all for him. But he refused in the end." The man chuckled. "I always saw so much potential in him, he could of been so much more. That is what I thought at the time."

'What do you mean?"

"In the end however, he choose his side. But as he grew, I watched him, and he became as powerful as I ever could of wanted him to. Perhaps more so. And you... you are so much like him. So consider yourself lucky. From now on I'll be watching you."

"What? I don't need no stalkers!"

"You'll thank me for it one day."

"I really don't like people stalking me that I don't know."

"You may call me Slade."

"Slade?" she narrowed her eyes at the man before her, and he chuckled. "There it is again." was the last thing he said to her as he jumped off the rooftop. She didn't bother to give chase. Not after all she went through. Who exactly was this guy? She'd have to ask the Titans, or her grandfather. Although she had a hunch the Titans would probably know a bit more on her fathers relations with this Slade character. She sighed and picked her self up from the area and returned home.

She jus really wanted to sleep. This evening was one ride she won't forget for awhile, but before doing so she sent a email off to Titan tower regarding her encounter of the century. Hopefully they would have something about this Slade guy.

Grace yawned and decided to hit the hay early that night. She slept soundly, not knowing that the email she sent off would give the Titans the chills.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Please leave me a review! Thanks all!**

**-Fangy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmm... yea more Grace drabble. YAY Raven! YAY Sladey Kins!**

**Emmm yea... *shrugs* onward!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Collage was hectic. Her mother was driving her nuts, and the Titans had officially freaked out over the email she had sent them about that Slade character. And It was Raven that contacted her first about the one eyed mercenary, since the rest of the team felt more secure in her explanations of what had transpired in the past between Richard and Slade.

'Are you sure that is what he said?"

Grace laid stretched out on her bed, the rain tinkering against the glass window. She shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "Yea, that's what he said. Slade's kind of a weird name isn't it?"

"That's his real name, you know. It's Slade Wilson."

"Wait, what?"

"He usually goes by Deathstroke when on contract, except for all the times he clashed with us, and your father, when we were all Teens ourselves. He was a constant disturbance for us."

Grace sat up a bit more in bed, pushing her laptop aside for the moment. "He said something about... trying to get my dad to switch sides, that he attempted to give him power and wealth or something, but obviously he was turned down."

She could hear Raven let out a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Don't tell your mother know I told you this."

"Tell me what?" Grace had stood up by this time.

Another sigh. "Back when it was just the five of us, Slade waltzed into our lives. At first, we didn't know what he was after, but before we could figure it out, when it was already to late, we found out what he wanted."

'And what did he want?" Grace was perplexed, and a little nervous to even ask the question.

"Your father. For a short time, Back in his Robin days, he was an apprentice to Deathstroke."

"What? So that's how-"

"We got him out, but over the years the two kept 'stumbling' into one another. Slade always had such a keen interest in Richard. Please Grace, be careful. I don't want him to start trouble with you. Promise me, that if he does, you'll call us?"

"I promise."

Another sigh from the other end of the phone. "Alright, if you need anything you can give us a call at the tower ok?"

Grace frowned, knowing that Raven was worried for her. She knew that the woman never showed emotion, and for various reasons, but right now, she heard a bit of anxiety in her tone. "I will. You'll be the first to know. Remember I got Grampa Bruce with me to, he usually comes to check up on me, when I'm out wandering." She reassured her. The last thing she wanted was Raven worrying over her.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Study was bothersome, being Nightwing was be far, the more entertaining adventure. It was well into the next day. Probably around three or four in the morning. But she decided against solid logic of getting a good nights sleep, to instead, go out and take a seat on one of Gotham's rooftops.

Which was abnormal for her. As much as she loved being Nightwing, and as much as she loved the crime fighting job, she loved sleep more, which was a striking difference between her and the last predecessor of the Nightwing mantle. Her father could be an endless none sleeping machine, while she adored her blankets and pillows. She was a creature of comfort, but she had to admit, some times, when the crime got bad, or the Joker or two face was up to no good, she could go for hours, at times, even go a couple of days without any solid sleep.

She hated it honestly, her mind developing pictures of fluffy pillows and soft bedding, which were all tarnished by the harsh reality of whatever environment she would be in.

But after tonight, after all that Raven had told her of her fathers past, with this Slade character. She simply couldn't sleep. No matter how much her bed beckoned.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

That voice, she had only heard it a few times, but it had been etched into her mind by now. But, how did he sneak up on her like that. "Damn" she thought. "If he really wanted to, he could of thrown me off the building by now." She huffed. It was ironic that he spoke of the very thing she was thinking of.

"Hello Slade... Or should I call you Deathstroke?"

"Someone's been doing some research." Slade took his metal mask off and held it aside. He smirked, and she merely shrugged. She didn't seem to care, unlike her father. Oh he remembered the overly obsessed Robin.

"Maybe I have."

"That or maybe you called the Titans?"

"Still counts as research, not my fault I got some good Intel."

He chuckled. "That is true. So..." Slade took a step up to stand beside her, and merely stood there, trying to find whatever it was she so keenly had her eyes on. "What did they say about me anyways? That I'm a villain? An Assassin? A bad guy?"

Nightwing's vision never left what lay before her. "They told me you blackmailed my father into being your apprentice, and that I should be careful of you. I suppose their not wrong."

"No, I suppose they're not." he eyed her cautiously.

"Is that why you keep coming to see me? You keep sneaking up on me, only to chat? What's with that?" she turned to face him this time. "And I hate you sneaking up on me!"

Slade gave the girl a light chuckled before he placed his mask down and taking out a throwing blade. Grace narrowed her eyes, but was amused when it simply started to fiddle with it.

"Perhaps if you actually listened to your surroundings, you might hear me approach?"

She huffed and turned her sights back to the street below her. "Whatever."

There was nothing but silence and sulking on Grace's end before Slade answered the question.

"Your father had potential, and a rather large amount of it. If he wanted to, with my training, he would of become an excellent assassin, and then some, if he had stayed on the path I would of given him. But he was to stuck in his ways, and I was to proud to think anyone could have their own thoughts, fully expecting to mold them, especially a child. But... as you know, he got away. But it never stopped my teachings."

"What?" she questioned, now obviously curious.

"We ran into one another often, even when he left the Titans and went solo, we were still enemies, but there was times we had worked together to reach a common goal. And we chatted a lot, he and I. Of course it not always simple chat, there was always a lot of threats from your father."

"Like you didn't threaten back."

"Oh I did, Especially when he was young. When he got older he became a little more laid back and aloof. Sometimes our chats were insightful, other times they were small and tangled, and some were down right mischievous. But there was some... that were a little too human. But he was always serious."

'Why are you being so nice to me anyways, after all, aren't you Nightwing's enemy?"

"I was Richards enemy. And who knows, perhaps the tradition will stand one day and we too shall become more entangled into some sort of arch rivalry."

"You already try and fight me!" her frown etched itself onto her face, and Slade was reminded of Richard.

"I wanted to introduce myself, you started the fight." he tried to coax her. But she didn't fall for it. Instead she just crossed her arms. Grace had the same fury her father held, but she was smart enough not to initially act upon it. He remembered it took Richard awhile to learn that.

"What are you doing out here anyways in full uniform?"

Slade smiled. "I could ask you the same thing."

She huffed again. Oh how she was beginning to dislike this man.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**If you liked it please leave me a review**

**Thank you and take care**

**-Fangy**


	5. Chapter 5

**More Grace Drabble, and it's got 2 of my faves in it. Batman and Alfred! What's not to like?**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been a few months now, and she had since yet run into a certain one eyed villain. Which she was kind of grateful for. Grace didn't know exactly what to do with the man when he showed up out of the blue. Was it a fight? Or a simple conversation? The man was like a mystery box. She never knew exactly what was going to happen, until it did.

For now though, she had been helping her grandfather take down Poison Ivy. The Eco-terrorist was up to something, and she had real no idea what. And neither did Grampa Bruce, for now that is. The past few days have been stressful and tiresome, but Grace had found some amusement in it. She had come to call her grandfather BatGramps while in uniform and hidden well beneath the manor within the Bat Cave. She wasn't too sure how he liked it, but he hadn't said anything about his new nickname quite yet.

In the meantime Batgramps was trying to trace something down on the Bat Computer, and she... well she apparently needed to clear her head after all the things that had transpired over the past few days.

She huffed and sighed as she walked along the terraces and bridges that looked over the chasm below. The cave was dark, as she always remembered it to be. The only light source coming from the around Bat Computer.

"Would you like some tea Miss Grace?"

The girl turned around to find herself face to face with an old friend. "Oh, thanks Alfred."

"Of course Miss." She took the fragile tea cup from butlers silver tray and sipped at it. "Oh English breakfast." the warmth came back into her eyes, she always did like a good cup of tea.

Alfred gave a small smile, "Always a good start to these early mornings." She yawned but agreed. Her eyes traced the silhouette of her grandfather. "Found anything yet?" he asked.

Grace shrugged. "Not that I know of. He works on his computer and tells me to go 'relax'."

"I assure you my dear, he's only worried for you."

"So worried that every time I get involved with helping him, he pushes me aside while he does all the work and I'm just...there. In the car... I don't even know why-"

"It's because he couldn't save your father Miss Grace. He feels responsible, and he can't let it go." She had never seen Alfred so serious before. His eyes were gentle, and his grip which he placed upon her shoulder was equal to that of the softness in his eyes. "Give him time. Besides, if he's bringing you along it must be to demonstrate that he does indeed care deeply. If you're at his side, you see, you might learn a thing or to, and not-"

"End up dead in a gutter, I know." Grace sighed and took another sip of her tea.

Alfred sighed. Really this entire family would be the death of him. "Not slip up and make mistakes and get yourself caught, is more or less what I was going to say, young lady. Master Bruce understands your want to be an individual, even in the vigilante department, think of this as just some extra training."

"So extra training includes drinking tea and waiting around in the dark?"

"Perhaps. Why not, in the meantime, come upstairs and join me? I'll make a fresh pot and we can chat and wait for Master Bruce to finish up."

Grace smiled at the offer. "Ok" She knew that Bruce would be down here for a bit, and she knew he would give word to her once they would be back on the prowl. For now she would let him do his work, until she could prove herself worthy of perhaps even one day, using the bat computer herself.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next night they had tracked down Ivy, and they had worked together, in their take down, rather nicely. Grace even thought a little too nicely. For the first time, in a long time, things seemed fine between her and her grandfather.

"Ya know if she wasn't trying to poison people, she would make a great spokesperson for Climate Change."

"What makes you say that?" Loose ends were tired up, so Nightwing and Batman had taken refuge on top of a nearby building as they watched the arrest and clean up take place below them.

"She's still pretty smart you know, just too bad she goes the wrong way about things. Seems like a waste if you ask me."

"Maybe she will one day. If she ever gets herself sorted out."

"You really think that?" Grace never really got an answer for that. Batman just stood and watched on for a bit longer. His gaze hardened at those below. She wanted to tell him, in that silence, that no matter what, her fathers death was not his fault. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. He wouldn't listen to her anyways. So she kept it to herself, and decided to simply just be there, at his side, if he called on her. Her own eyes kept to the scene below. Feeling betrayed by her own weakness.

Soon, without any notice, Batman simply turned away from the scene. "Let's head back."

Grace smiled. "Can I drive the Batmobile on the way home?"

"No."

"Awwww, you never let me have any fun. Just one time?"

"No."

"Ok whatever, you grumpy old no fun Bat."

He chuckled at her then. Grace perked up.

"The answer is still no."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Let me know what ya think?**

**-Fangy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmm yea... Don't worry I'm still working on Live what you learn... Also this is just drabble, so it's meant to be short.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was late into the evening. She had asked him a favor and he had asked her to meet him out in the middle of one of the nastier parts of town. She didn't like it to much, but she figured with him around, there wouldn't be to many questions asked from the locals. That and she didn't show up in uniform, which would derail any instant attacks on her end. Or so she hoped.

There was a burnt down remains of a home that had been sitting for a few years now, and there is where he took her to practice, the backyard of the old home to be more precise.

"You're to tense, you gotta shake yourself up, loosen your arms a bit or that recoil is going to be nasty."

"Shut up, I'm just nervous." Her eyes flickered around, trying to notice any type of shadowy like figure. "You know if Grandpa found out about this, he'd totally kick our asses and then some."

The young man stood across from her as she held onto his own handgun, and at the mere mention of the Bat he just shrugged. "And?"

"I rather remain alive, thank you very much."

"He won't find us. Besides you came to me, you could of gone to your own mother, she knows how to shoot a gun."

"Yea, but then there would be questions, and with you, there is no questions."

"I could start asking, kid."

"Shut up!"

"Loosen your shoulders."

"Fine." She took a shot at one of the bottles he had set up for her, and missed. "Dammit!" she cried out. Her pout evident on her face.

"Not so nice one Kid. At least you got the wall though."

She shot him a glare before repeating the steps he recently guided her through. "You really want to learn how to shoot a gun? Why?"

"I just do."

"Yea ok... You know yer not going to perfect this over night, right?"

"I know I just..."

"Dammit kid, you're not thinking of asking me to drag myself, all the way out here, every night? You better not be."

She looked to him with a sly look upon her face. "Once a week?"

"Oh fuck... what did I sign up for?"

"Please Uncle Jason!?"

"Oh using the uncle tag, I see where this is going."

"Once a week, and once I start getting better... maybe we can like go... ya know, like once every two weeks?"

The Red Hood lifted his hands up. "Alright, alright, once a week. Just stop being so whiny."

Grace beamed, knowing she had won. She told him with a sly smile "You the best uncle ever."

Jason could only shake his head in defeat. He knew he was not the best uncle or example ever, but at least he could teach her how to wield a gun. He knew Bruce wouldn't. So someone had to show her.

"Dammit!" she shot again and missed. Jason just shook his head. The kid had good aim, he knew, she was just going to have to get used to the weight of the gun. Plus he knew, she wasn't thinking straight. There was a part of her that was still scared Batman was going to show up at any given time and give them Hell. And she wouldn't be wrong. In fact he almost declined in the beginning because his first thought was simply 'What if the Bat found out?'.

But now, he had to admit, he was kind of glad he took her up on her offer. In truth, he never really got to see Richard and Barbara all that often, unless it was on the field. To many fights and squabbles. But now, with Richard gone... he hoped to at least form some sort of bond with the kid. "Such a dysfunctional family we are" he thought to himself. And in truth the Batfamily was never a solid thing to begin with, but it was their family, it was what they made of it. And he rather keep it that way.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Let me know what ya think**

**-Fangy**


	7. Chapter 7

**More Grace Drabble, and yes yes I'm still working on Live what you Learn. Almost done the next chapter... almost**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He wasn't in her life at all for awhile, give or take a month or two, then he became a splash of orange and black that dropped by whenever the Bat wasn't looking. And honestly, she couldn't understand why.

It was weird however, when she stumbled into him at her favorite pawn shop. Although, she could understand why he was there.

Gotham Pawnbrokers had everything one could want. Including retro video games, consoles, and every accessory her heart desired. Jason had showed her the shop about a year ago, knowing her interest in collecting the rare and vintage. However, the shop wasn't just a regular pawn shop, it was also a front for a weapons dealer, selling apparently, according to Jason, only the best money could buy within Gotham. Which would be the reason why _he_ was here.

As Nightwing... this place was a problem. She didn't like supporting such a place, but it also gave her somewhat of an 'in', so to speak. The employees here knew her, and Jason obviously, by name. The more people she knew, the better. No matter what path they walked in life. While they didn't know her as Nightwing, nor would they welcome her. As regular old Grace however, they all treated her with a certain grin on their lips and a mischievous spark in their eyes. What they thought of her, she didn't exactly know, but she knew they all liked her.

Regardless, this place had the things she wanted. It was in a rough spot in Gotham and she only came here with her Uncle. In fact, he made her promise that she would never come here alone, and so far she had kept it, not wanting to displease him.

So, while Jason spoke with his so called 'friends', Grace ran her finger across each shelf of retro cases, hoping to spy the certain titles she was looking for. She already had three in hand, but her search was stopped short when that chilling voice crossed her ears for the the fifth time in the last two weeks. However, this time he sounded a bit more confused, then someone that wanted a fight.

"Grace?"

She sighed and turned around. "Slade?" He had no mask on, and he was in civilian clothing.

The two looked at one another. Grace not really caring at that moment, and Slade somewhat mildly horrified that she was in such a indisposed part of town.

'What are you doing here?" His voice was chilling as ever, but there was a mild bit of amusement in there.

The girl shrugged. "Looking for Video Games with my Uncle." Slade looked to the old cartridges she had in her hand. It seemed what she was saying held true.

"You're Uncle?" Slade mused. His mind thinking on the Batfamily. There could only be one within that entire circus that would know about this place, other then Batman.

"Hey Gracey! You done yet?" The young woman frowned. She could hear her uncle walking around the corner and here was Deathstroke himself, just standing here having a somewhat normal conversation with her. "No, not yet." she called back to him. But he rounded the corner anyways. She frowned. Jason was furious, and Slade was as always, amused.

"Grace, go pay for your games."

"But I'm not done looking."

Jason narrowed his eyes at the mercenary. "Just go."

The young woman rolled her eyes at her uncle. "Fiiine"

When Jason was sure she was at the counter and out of earshot, he confronted the man. "The hell you doing talking to her? After all the shit you put her dad through."

Slade smiled, it seemed Grace hadn't mentioned any of their run ins with her family. And from what he could tell, the only people that knew of their encounters were the Titans. Apparently Grace didn't want to worry anyone, which would be something she would do. Just like her father, she wanted to keep things under tabs herself.

"I was just having a nice conversation with the young lady."

"I smell bullshit, and you know it."

Slade continued regardless, "It was a surprise to see her here, in such a dilapidated part of town. Out of costume that is."

Jason wasn't a hero, and he wasn't the type to do the heroic stunts. But Deathstroke stalking his niece, whether she was in Nightwing mode or not, waved far to many red flags.

"You stay away from her."

"Or what? You'll come and kill me?"

"I can try."

"And you'll fail."

"I'm serious, I know all about your mind games and shit, you better not pull any of that with the kid."

"I wouldn't worry about it, she's far to interested as she is."

Jason didn't hate the man, in fact at times, the two had worked together. But he knew there was something between Slade and Richard, something that made them enemies, and allies, all at the same time. It was a unique relationship the two had. But there was a lot of manipulation on Slade's part... and he just didn't want the man taking such a interested in Grace, as he did her father.

"I tell you one thing, you better not let me catch you around her."

"I'll make a mental note of that."

Jason turned quickly and walked over to his niece, that was silently waiting for him. It wasn't until the two left the shop and were in a much more secure end of town, that he finally asked her the question that been burning away at his brain.

"How the hell do you know Deathstroke?"

She looked to her uncle. This was not the conversation she wanted to have with him. "Oh Slade?"

"How the hell are you on first name basis with him!?"

The young woman shrugged. "He just showed up one day. Said he wanted to know how I compared to the last person that wore the suit. We've had a few fights. Some weird talks. That's really about it."

"Oh c'mon don't pull that with me!" Jason grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Grace he's dangerous, just don't let him get to comfortable with you."

"I won't."

"Does Bruce know?"

"God no, the last thing I need is him being the over protective Batgramps."

"Your mom?"

"No..." she smiled sheepishly at him. "The only people that know are the Titans."

"The Titans are a few hours away Grace!"

She sighed "Look, Uncle, please... I can handle this. Ok? Raven says she can teleport within an instant if things get out of hand. I got backup. Plus it's not like I openly invited him into my life, he just nudged his way in, and randomly pops up."

"Yea he does that."

"Pleease, don't tell mom, or Grandpa Bruce. I don't want them to worry. They already got so much on their hands." She looked to him with pleading eyes. But Jason was unsure on how to follow through. He wanted Grace to trust him. And by going behind her back and tattling on her... well he would loose whatever relationship he had with her now. Besides, she was an adult, and if she wanted to deal with it herself then, fine. But yet... he didn't want her to have to deal with the mercenary.

"Fine, But you got promise me, that if you need help dealing with that jackass, you'll call me."

She smiled. "More backup sounds good to me."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trying to give Grace some extra layers, then just being Nightwing. Also being who she is, she would have contact with all members of the Batfamily. I would assume Jason is her favorite, he's trouble, she can be trouble... it works. Might bring in some of the others. Maybe.**

**Let me know if ya liked it. PLS Review!**

**-Fangy**


End file.
